


Wednesday Jokes in Poor Taste

by webhead3019



Series: EVERYDAY WEDNESDAY [2]
Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019





	Wednesday Jokes in Poor Taste

The door bell rang. Ding-dong. The elderly Mrs. Womack opened the door. A motley crew of children held out their hands, and exclaiming in unison, "Trick r' treat!" Mrs. Womack was dressed in an apron, as she had prepared for such an occasion, held out a warm batch of cookies. Mrs. Womack cocked her head and noticed a girl on the far right. She was Wednesday Addams, 11 years of age and fashioned in black, gothic attire. She stood out over the otherwise colorful children. Mrs. Womack smiled and said, "Now I can't give you candy if you didn't say trick r' treat... Now can I?"

Wednesday mumbled incomprehensibly. Mrs. Womack bent her ear and wondered, "Now how am I supposed to understand you when you still have Halloween goodies in your mouth?" Wednesday simply leaned up and opened her mouth. Mrs. Womack gasped as she saw stitches where Wednesday’s tongue should be. She held up a dried tongue with her free hand, which caused Mrs. Womack to clutch her chest as if just the sight of it was enough to give her a stroke. All the kids dropped their candy and screamed, bolting in different directions. Mrs. Womack finally succumbed to her heart attack and her ability to stand grounded gave way.

The dramatic faint that followed caused Mrs. Womack’s tray full of cookies she had been holding to go taught in the air. Wednesday flicked the tongue to the side and let her tongue flip back from its folded position. Wednesday rolled her eyes and said, "To think I would use my own tongue for a gimmick. That’s what my brother is for, bless his heart." Wednesday scooped up all the cookies and candy. She made sure to pick up Pugsley’s tongue and fold her own tongue back into its previous position as she proceeded to the next house.


End file.
